1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for providing communications, and more particularly to one or more systems and methods for initiating video phone calls.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Video phone calls have become ubiquitous in today's society enabling people to remotely communicate simultaneously using both video and audio. For instance, a user may utilize a computer, laptop, or tablet device for initiating and communicating through video phone calls. However, older generations or non-technical/non-Internet savvy people may find this process too complicated and simply rely on the standard landline phone devices for making phone calls.
The disclosed embodiments seek to provide solutions or improvements for enabling non-technical people to utilize their standard landline telephones for initiating video phone calls.